DE 1 912 287 discloses a cylinder for a combustion engine whose transfer channels are closed laterally by covers fixed on the cylinder. The covers can be secured on the cylinder via a rivet connection, adhesive connection or a clamped connection.
Especially with covers which delimit the transfer channels in the area of the transfer channel openings, an exact positioning on the cylinder is necessary in order to achieve the desired channel geometry. When fixing covers, however, a gap is required between the cylinder and the cover so that the cover is guided with clearance on the cylinder in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder and in the peripheral direction of the cylinder.